


Come Back to Me

by ughfitz (wokemeup)



Series: Post 4x06 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 4x06, idk what that ending was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wokemeup/pseuds/ughfitz
Summary: One week, four days, 12 hours, and seven minutes. The bloody cosmos were trying once again to separate them, but she wasn’t about to let that happen - Post 4x06





	

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'ed and sorta ‘meh’ to me but I still hope you get some FS feels from this :)

_ One week, four days, 12 hours, and seven minutes.  _

 

Really, considering how long the  _ other _ separation had been, this one week shouldn’t have been that big of deal. But it was. Each morning that she woke, each time she rolled to her left and was met with nothing but cold sheets, her heart broke a little more. Her tears had long since dried, replaced by a fierce determination and threatening looks to anyone who got in her way. 

 

The bloody cosmos were trying once again to separate them, but she wasn’t about to let that happen.

 

\--

 

_ Two weeks, six days, 2 hours, and 27 minutes.  _

 

Her eyes were getting blurry from both the sheer number of papers she’d looked at and the lateness of the night. After she’d been brought to Nadeer, Jemma’s stomach had plummeted when she realized what she had been brought in to do. It was nothing, however, compared to the terror she felt when May had come to pick her up and told her that Fitz was gone.

 

“Gone?” She had asked, her blood ice cold, her heart beating so fast she was sure it was going to pop out of her chest. 

 

“We don’t know where he is, but we will find him, I promise.” 

 

Jemma had faced many challenges in her life, many low points. But missing her other half, not knowing whether he was dead or alive, was like nothing she had ever felt. Of course, she’d come close when she was stuck on the godforsaken planet, but this was a whole new intensity. With each passing day, each lead halting to a complete dead end, she was beginning to understand those horrendously dangerous activities Fitz had done just to get her back.

 

She wasn’t about to sleep, she wasn’t about to eat. She had a mission she was not about to fail. Hell, they still had curtains to pick out, towels and plates and all the other mundane things that a couple moving in together needed to do. They had their whole lives ahead of them, and she wasn’t about to live in a world that didn’t have Fitz by her side. 

 

\--

 

_ Three weeks, one day, 22 hours, and five minutes.  _

 

They ran around the room, guns drawn, ready for any outcome. Despite her nerves and despite the dread that had permanently settled deep in her bones, she was calm. They had no concrete evidence that they’d find him, no evidence that he was even alive. But, stuck deep in the confines of the abandoned building, one that had ties to  _ the _ Peggy Carter, she felt it. It was silly, really, to think that they shared an actual physical connection; but somewhere deep within her, she knew that Fitz was alive. She knew it with every fiber of her being that nothing would keep them apart. She had once asked him to come back to her, and now, she wasn’t going to let anything stop her from getting back to him. 

 

_ Help _ . It was weak, almost lost in the commotion. But it was like her body was trained to seek him out, tuned into his every beck and call. The echoing of his plea rang out once more, and as they rounded the corner, she nearly fell to the floor. 

 

Lying in the middle of the barren room was Fitz, his limbs spread out awkwardly, his clothes rumpled, his face covered in a thick layer of untrimmed hair. It wasn’t this scene that made her nauseous and sent a chill down her spine. No, it was the blank look in his eyes, their usual blue vastness nothing but chilly gray waters. His body lay motionless aside from the repeated word falling from his lips.  _ Help. Help. Help. _

 

Rushing over to him, her hands hovered over his body, uncertain of the sickness that invaded him.  _ Help. _ She was going to do anything to help him, anything to get him to come back to her. 

 

The next several hours was something of a blur for Jemma. The day was filled with too many people cramming into a too small space. And despite her constant looks to check his stats and vitals, his unchanged status left Jemma in even more of a panic. 

 

It wasn't until the twenty third hour when she felt something ruffling her hair, that she began to feel any amount of hope. Sitting up in sudden alert, she burst into tears when looked at him. 

 

He was back. 

 

As carefully as she could, her enthusiasm jolting his body just a bit, she clambered onto the little bed and sobbed into his shoulder. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so, so, sorry,” she blubbered out. 

 

His voice quiet and cracking from the lack of usage, he weakly pleaded to her, “Stop, Jemma. It’s okay.”

 

They didn't know what happened to him, they didn’t know any of the effects that might still linger. What they did know, however, was that trivial things like leaving for missions without saying something to one another or going to bed angry and not speaking, was something they didn’t want to repeat. 

 

That night as they settled into their bed, she gripped his shirt and breathed in tandem to the soft thud of his heart. The cosmos may want them apart, may try to continually challenge them, but they would always come back to one another. They were happy, they were content, they were together. 

 

\--

 

_ One week, four days, 12 hours, and seven minutes.  _

 

Waking up with a start, she furiously wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face. 

 

Another night, another betrayal by her brain, another morning of waking up to an empty space where Fitz normally sat. 

 

It had been a little more than a week since Fitz had simply vanished. When May had picked Jemma up from her own situation with Senator Nadeer (her trust with the Director now completely gone), she felt like a rug had been swept out from under her feet. Fitz was missing and she had no way of knowing whether he was alive or dead.

 

And now, sleep deprived and hitting yet another roadblock, her mind had begun playing cruel tricks on her. Each night, vivid dreams plagued her sleep, the happiness and joy of finding Fitz and feeling his skin against hers, was shattered each time by the reality of the morning sun and the cold sheets bundled to her left. 

 

It had only a few days and she was already getting dangerously desperate. 

 

Jemma Simmons was on a mission. She was going to find Fitz, alive, and they were finally going to live out the life they had always dreamed up. 

 

S.H.I.E.L.D. was just a job, but Fitz was her life. Science could be done anywhere, but it was meaningless if he wasn't by her side. The cosmos could try to rip them apart, but Jemma didn’t believe in nonsense like magic and cosmos plotting against humans. 

  
She was going to find Fitz and nothing could stop her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also ughfitz on Tumblr if you ever want to chat!


End file.
